


A port in the storm

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Alex and Michael, who are they fooling?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A port in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Roswell New Mexico or any of the charecters.

Alex had learnt to leave the window open slightly on nights when a storm started to roll in. The air thick and heavy with heat and silence before it came. A fan next to the bed whirred quietly casting up small puffs of cool air that were rapidly swallowed by the heat. Alex followed his usual routine. Shower, shave, toothbrush and paste before slipping off his prosthetic and climbing into bed in a pair of loose sleep shorts. He turned off the lights and closed his eyes with a sigh and waited.

Michael wondered why Alex left his window open on storm filled nights. When the air crackled with energy and Michael felt on edge, tension running beneath his skin. But once again it was open and as the first splatters of rain landed on his hatless head Michael found himself doing what he had told himself he wouldn't, time and time again. He climbed in through the open window. Michael knew Alex didn't sleep well during storms and that sometimes he would have nightmares and cry out shaking. But Michael's touch seemed to soothe him, his arms would keep the nightmares away and he would be gone in the morning before Alex woke. No one knew.

Alex knew the moment Michael climbed in through the window. His body reacted as it always did to Michael, flooding with warmth and an edge of excitement. He forced himself to remain relaxed as he listened to the sound of clothing being removed and boots dropping to the floor. The sheets lifted and the warm body he craved wrapped around him. The thunder rumbled and Alex switched startled.  
"Ssshh," Michael soothed running hands through Alex's hair thinking he was sleeping. Alex relaxed into the feel of Michael against him and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Michael lay watching Alex in the pre dawn light. The storm had broken and the air was cooler now and Michael knew that soon Alex would wake.  
"One day I guess I'll come here and you will have someone else in your bed," Michael whispered, thinking of Forrest. He reached out and stroked his hand through Alex's hair and down over one shoulder. "There wont be a place for me anymore." Michael moved then, reaching to lift the sheets.

Alex waited, unsure of what to say. He listened to Michael dress, for the window to lift.  
"You're wrong," he finally sat up and called out. Michael stopped with one leg out of the window. He looked surprised to see Alex awake and coherant.  
"I will always have a place for you. Here." Alex touched the bed. "And, you own this, Guerin." Alex touched his chest above his heart. Michael smiled and for a split second Alex could swear he was blushing. He climbed back into the room and started taking off his clothes.  
"What are we doing?" Alex asked smiling slightly.  
"I think I can hear another storm coming." Michael grinned leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
